


Oye Severus!

by Camilunga



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Lives, Albus Dumbledore Mencionado, Albus Dumbledore Vive, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Chemistry Professor Severus Snape, Doctor Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter Friendship, Draco Malfoy Mencionado, Extraños, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter Friendship, Hermione Granger Mencionada, Hermione Granger es una Buena Amiga, Hermione Granger is a Good Friend, Inspirado por Musica, Inspired by Music, M/M, Mentioned Albus Dumbledore, Mentioned Draco Malfoy, Mentioned Hermione Granger, Mentioned Minerva McGonagall, Minerva McGonagall Mencionada, Profesor de Quimica Severus Snape, Strangers, Universo Alterno
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26593006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camilunga/pseuds/Camilunga
Summary: Harry conoce a un extraño mientras viaja y se siente atraído a el, pero el destino no esta de su lado, aunque unas semanas después el destino le da una placentera sorpresa.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Severus Snape, Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	Oye Severus!

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hey Severus!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26079868) by [Camilunga](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camilunga/pseuds/Camilunga). 



> Hola chic@s!! Pues aquí les traigo esta historia que ya había publicado en Ingles hace un mes, pronto publicare las demás también en Español por si las quieren leer.
> 
> Una disculpa de antemano si encuentran algún error ortográfico o palabras que se repiten demasiadas veces.
> 
> Soy fácil de manejar, si les gusta, dejen kudos y si pueden por favor dejen un comentario (Aun así los fantasmitas son Bienvenidos aquí) si no les gusta no me digan y no hagan un desastre aquí.
> 
> De nuevo una disculpa si encuentran muchos errores ortográficos.
> 
> Los personajes no son míos!
> 
> Disfruten la lectura...

Desde que termino sus estudios supo que iba a hacer un viaje solo, conocer el mundo y terminaría un día en esta ciudad. Él siempre lo quiso y Hermione nunca ayudo con todas las historias que ella le contaba de cuando venía a visitar a sus abuelos cada verano en que ellos estaban fuera del internado.

Ahora esta era su última semana de vacaciones antes de ingresar como médico al mismo internado en el que él había estado toda su juventud.

Disfrutaba del paseo por Central Park mientras la música retumbaba en sus oídos, Hermione lo estaba esperando en el Restaurante BG y sabía que su amiga estaría ansiosa por que llegara con su pequeño paquete. Se estaba alojando en El Pierre y estaba disfrutando cada momento de tener Central Park tan cerca.

Estaba casi en frente de la estatua del General William Tecumseh, cuando sintió que alguien tocaba su hombro, se asustó por el toque repentino pero cuando se dio la vuelta, el hombre más atractivo con porte misterioso que jamás hubiera visto estaba frente a él.

Una leve sonrisa enmarcaba el rostro de ese hombre que era mucho más alto que el, cabello negro ondulado un poco por debajo de los hombros, con intensos ojos negros, nariz aguileña que combinaba a la perfección con ese rostro, labios finos y sensuales, cuello largo y elegante con manos largas y delgadas que sostenían una pequeña caja que lucía demasiado igual a la que llevaba en su bolsillo trasero.

“Dejaste caer esto” dijo finalmente el príncipe encantador, con voz profunda y rica, que estaba seguro era la voz más sensual que hubiera escuchado alguna vez.

“Oh, Gracias” respondió tomando la pequeña caja y suspirando por dentro, si la hubiera perdido estaba seguro que su tarjeta de crédito hubiera estado tan herida y Hermione lo hubiera matado.

El hombre sonrió y metió una de sus manos en el bolsillo de su pantalón, y el instantáneamente maldijo esos pantalones, porque marcaban esas piernas malditamente largas y gruesas.

“Perdón por decir esto, pero ¿alguien te había dicho que tienes los ojos más hermosos? Nunca había visto ojos de un verde tan hermoso” Hablo mientras acomodaba su cabello el cual estaba siendo movido por el viento, haciéndolo lucir más guapo.

“Ah, uh, Gracias” parecía que todo su vocabulario había volado de su cerebro, porque con cada segundo que pasaba el olvidaba una palabra más.

El hombre sonrió cuando vio su frustración y él se perdió cada vez más en su mirada “¿Eres de por aquí?” preguntó.

Dudó si debía contestar, pero una voz en su cabeza que sonaba terriblemente igual a la de Draco le dijo “Es guapo, vive un poco cara rajada” así que respondió “No, soy extranjero”

El más alto rio “Bien, Hola extranjero, mi nombre es Tobías” ¿Cómo podía esa voz sonar como si estuviera susurrando las cosas más sexys del planeta?

“Hola Tobías, mi nombre es Harry” ¿Qué estaba mal con su voz? Sonaba como una adolescente hablándole a su crush por primera vez.

Tobías aclaro su garganta antes de hablar de nuevo “Encantado de conocerte Harry y dime si puedo preguntar, ¿Qué estás haciendo en una ciudad como Nueva York?”

Él podía responder eso sin sonar como una adolescente hormonal, ¿Verdad? “Vacaciones, mis mejores amigos viven aquí y vine a traerles precisamente la cajita que me salvaste de perder”

“Oh, me alegra haber ayudado” dice y ahí esta esa sonrisa de nuevo “Estoy de vacaciones también, soy de Europa”

Harry está a punto de responder que el también, cuando su teléfono suena y ahí recuerda que Hermione lo está esperando a unos pasos más, Tobías ve la mirada en esos ojos verdes y sabe que su tiempo con el ojiverde está terminando, así que estira su mano y la coloca en el antebrazo de Harry desviando su atención del teléfono “Tal vez esto suene muy directo pero… ¿Podrías darme tu numero? Así podemos encontrarnos cuando no tengas tanta prisa”

Harry lo mira intensamente, escaneándolo, sabe que muchas cosas podrían salir mal pero por una vez en su vida quiere saltar de cabeza “Claro” dice sonriendo y sabe que valió la pena cuando aquel hombre le sonríe también.

Harry le da su número rápidamente y con una última sonrisa se despide de él, no sin antes guiñarle un ojo “Esperare tu llamada” dice justo cuando su teléfono empieza a sonar de nuevo y se apura a irse. Tobías también se despide y mirándose a los ojos por última vez ambos sonríen y el pronto está cruzando la calle 59 con una sonrisa aun pegada a su rostro.

Cuando está casi cruzando la Fuente Pulitzer su teléfono suena de nuevo y finalmente responde, y como una adolescente empieza a hablar emocionado tan pronto como escucha la voz de Hermione preguntado donde está.

“Oh Hermy, Lo siento mucho pero el dios griego más guapo me detuvo” Hermione ríe ante eso y el empieza a contarle todo y cuando esta frente a la calle 58 mirando directamente al edificio donde su amiga lo está esperando se da cuenta de algo “Oh joder!” jadea y su amiga rápidamente pregunta que sucede “Le di mi numero mal” dice y antes de que ella pueda decir algo él está diciendo adiós y cortando la llamada “Mione, te veo en un momento”.

Se apresura a regresar por el camino por el que paso hace solo unos minutos, pensando en lo estúpido que fue, cuando llega nuevamente a la calle 59 los autos están pasando y no puede cruzar, su ansiedad crece más y se estira esperando ver el cabello de Tobías, cuando el semáforo finalmente es verde cruza la calle y empieza a buscarlo frenéticamente, llamándolo varias veces pero no lo encuentra por ningún lado, sus esperanzas empiezan a morir y a los pocos minutos su teléfono vuelve a sonar y cuando ve el nombre de su amiga en la pantalla contesta derrotado “Lo perdí Herms”

-

-

\--

-

-

\--

-

-

Las semanas habían pasado rápidamente y Harry estaba realmente feliz siendo el nuevo médico del Internado. Los niños y adolescentes lo querían mucho ya que era atento y tenía mucha paciencia con ellos cuando se sentían enfermos.

Sus memorias de ese verano aun lo seguían algunas veces y recordaba con una sonrisa a aquel extraño que había robado una parte de su corazón.

Ahora mientras su mirada estaba perdida en el horizonte mirando el lago, sus pensamientos estaban perdidos en el recuerdo de esos profundos ojos negros. ¿Por qué lo había cautivado tanto ese hombre? Ahora nunca lo sabría, había perdido su oportunidad.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando sintió la vibración de su buscador, sacándolo y leyendo el mensaje suspiro, justo entonces un par de estudiantes lo saludaron “Doctor Potter, Buenas tardes, el Director Dumbledore está buscándolo” Les sonrió a ambos y les mostro su buscador con el mensaje en la pantalla “Sabemos cuan impaciente es nuestro Director, ¿verdad?” dijo y los adolescentes se rieron despidiéndose de él.

Dirigió sus pasos al edificio principal, justo donde estaban las oficinas y el ala médica, siempre le había gustado la paz y tranquilidad que los caminos del campus otorgaban, todos los caminos estaban marcados por hileras de álamos que proveían sombra y casi todos los lugares cercanos al lago estaban rodeados de sauces.

Cuando finalmente llego a su destino desde la distancia miro al Director en su extraña ropa acompañado de un hombre en impecable traje negro, cabello atado en un moño bajo y tan alto como el mismo Director.

Apresuro sus pasos y cuando el Director lo vio una sonrisa adorno su rostro, el admiraba y quería a aquel viejo excéntrico, él había sido quien lo había rescatado cuando era un pequeño niño, cuando sus padres murieron y lo dejaron solo. “Harry mi muchacho” escucho decir al Director cuando estaba a solo unos pasos de él. Pero entonces no pudo responder porque aquel extraño se volvió para verlo y no era otro que Tobías, el hombre de Nueva York.

El Director sonrió, sin saber todo de lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su alumno favorito en ese momento “Ven Harry, ven, quiero que conozcas a nuestro Profesor de Química, quien finalmente pudo unirse a nosotros, Severus Snape, Severus este es nuestro Medico del Colegio, Harry Potter” los presento el Director mientras paseaba su mirada entre los dos hombres que aún estaban callados, mirándose a los ojos, Severus finalmente aclaro su garganta y Harry salió de su ensueño “Encantado de conocerlo Profesor Snape” dijo extendiendo su mano, Severus le regalo una sonrisa torcida al mismo tiempo que tomaba su mano entre las suyas y contesto con esa profunda voz que tantas fantasías le habían dado “El placer es todo mío Doctor Potter”

En ese momento, Minerva la Subdirectora llamo al Director desde una de las oficinas “Necesito un momento para atender esto, Harry cuida de Severus por un momento por mí, ¿de acuerdo?” Harry solo asintió aun perdido en aquellas obscuras profundidades que el mayor tenía por ojos.

“Así que Severus, eh” dijo Harry tan pronto como el Director los dejo solos, Severus se rio entre dientes “Severus Tobías Snape, si necesitas saberlo” Harry asintió, aun perdido en la mirada del otro.

“¿Numero inexistente? Podrías haberme dicho que no estabas interesado” Severus dijo aun sosteniendo la mano de Harry, Harry se sonrojo con esto y aclaro su garganta “49” contesto y Severus lo miro confuso “¿Perdona?” dijo el ojinegro.

“Mi número” respondió pero el otro seguía viéndolo confuso “Mi número es 49 y no 94, estaba equivocado cuando lo dije” continuó “Solo habían pasado unas semanas con mi nuevo teléfono, y durante días seguí diciendo el numero equivocado, no fue intencional” los ojos de Severus se abrieron y se echó a reír, si Harry se había deshecho con la voz profunda de aquel hombre, estaba seguro que en ese momento se estaba derritiendo con su risa.

“¿Qué?” pregunto curioso, pero Severus siguió riendo, Harry lo miro confundido “¿No me crees?” pregunto de nuevo, se estaba desesperando cuando el otro por fin tomo aire y contesto “¿Me estás diciendo que todas estas semanas tuve tu teléfono con solo dos números intercambiados? Y aquí estaba yo pensando que no estabas interesado” y Harry finalmente entendió la risa del otro, sonrió y asintió haciendo que Severus sonriera también.

“Regrese a buscarte” Harry le dijo “Pero te habías ido” los ojos de Severus se agrandaron ante esto, Harry iba a continuar cuando la voz del Director los interrumpió “Severus ven” Severus asintió y finalmente soltó la mano de Harry volviéndose hacia el Director y comenzando a caminar, cuando estaba casi llegando a la puerta de la oficina el ojiverde lo llamo.

“Oye Severus!” y el volteo a verlo con una sonrisa y ambos se perdieron nuevamente en la mirada del otro, sabiendo que todo iba a cambiar a partir de ese momento.

Ninguno estaba esperando al otro, pero sin buscar se encontraron.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer, esta historia fue inspirada por Oye Pablo de Danna Paola.
> 
> Espero la hayan disfrutado, espero los haya distraído de cualquier cosa difícil que este pasando por sus cabezas en estos momentos.
> 
> Espero que se mantengan a salvo y san@s! Abrazos a tod@s.
> 
> Recuerden los Kudos son Bienvenidos y apreciados!


End file.
